


Sleepless

by heartsflush



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/heartsflush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an odd connection between people who simply can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. i, appropriately, couldn't sleep this morning, and what better way to deal with your issues than projecting them onto fictional characters? :D
> 
> so this was written at 4:30 in the morning and proofread VERY quickly
> 
> it's not really ghiralink, but it can be read that way (and i was definitely thinking it in the back of my mind when i was writing this). but it can be interpreted really any way you want (unless u like zelink. then im sorry. shes not here)
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Link generally had okay sleeping habits. Sure, he occasionally stayed up a little too late and fell asleep at his desk, but he always got in around 8 hours.

Tonight, however, was different.

No matter what, Link couldn't get comfortable. Every position he tried was either too cold, too hot, or just not right. What's worse, Fledge’s late-night training could easily be heard on the other side of the thin wall. 

Link sighed and got out of bed. There was nothing he could do. He decided that the best thing was to step outside for a while and think. 

Getting dressed and grabbing his sword (just in case; Remlits tend to be crabby at this time of night), he made his way out of the Knight Academy and into the fresh night air. It had been a while since he had actually been out this late. The stars twinkled calmly against an inky blue backdrop, and a full, pale moon accompanied them with a soft glow. Link smiled. He liked the cloudless nights the best.

It occurred to Link that he had never seen the Surface at night, and that intrigued him. All the times he had been down there, it had been in broad daylight, and he hadn’t had the qualifications to go down there at night. In a spur of the moment decision, he ran off a nearby platform and whistled for his Loftwing, which caught him after a brief moment.

Link was immediately grateful that the first thing he did after returning from the Surface was pass the night flying requirements. There was something calming about gliding along on a bird surrounded by an almost infinite array of stars with no one else to interrupt you. His Loftwing gently dove down towards the green pillar of light still standing from his recent adventure. Link smiled; the bird seemed to always know what he was thinking. As the column of light steadily approached, Link readied his Sailcloth in his pouch. In one swift, practiced motion, Link jumped off his Loftwing and fell through the clouds.

Without Fi to guide his descent, he was limited to landing in one place: the Sealed Grounds. As the stone pavement drew closer, Link took out his Sailcloth and fell gently to the ground. He looked around at the now familiar location. The giant statue of the Goddess towered over the area, and the half as tall Temple stood quietly beside it. The area exuded peace and serenity, and Link couldn't help but let a melancholy smile brush across his face for a moment. It seemed outrageous for a day to have passed since his triumph over the Demon King, let alone a month. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of light from in front of the statue. Putting a hand on his sword, Link ducked down behind the fence and carefully looked over it. His grip on the sword tightened when he saw a familiar demon lord looking up at the statue morosely.

Ghirahim hadn't changed much since their last encounter. He was back in his slightly more human form, though his arms still looked black under his gloves. His cape and hair moved gently in the night’s soft breeze, and his lips formed words Link couldn't quite make out. The visible side of his face wore an uncharacteristically somber expression, which caused Link some concern; he had never really seen emotion other than self-assuredness and anger on the demon. 

Throwing caution into the wind, Link stood up slowly, removing his hand from the hilt of his blade, and walked over to where Ghirahim was standing. As the boy approached, Ghirahim glanced over his shoulder and sighed.

“And here you are. How appropriate.”

Link raised an eyebrow at the remark, causing Ghirahim to roll his eyes and turn to face him fully.

“I was just musing about my defeat once again, and who should show up but the one to blame for it? Fate has an odd way of putting us together.”

Link said nothing, simply staring across the path at the demon for a while. His usual smirk was gone from his features; instead, a slight frown and tired eyes met Link’s gaze. Breaking the silence, Ghirahim sighed.

“So I assume you've come down here to humiliate me one final time and seal me away, or whatever it is you do.” Link shook his head, and the demon laughed gently. “Then I can't fathom your reason for being awake at this ungodly hour.” 

Link shrugged, walking over to Ghirahim and looking up at the sky. “Can't sleep.”

“Oh, so I get to hear you speak, now do I? To  _ what _ do I owe the pleasure?” Ghirahim asked sarcastically. Link rolled his eyes, eliciting a sigh from the demon lord. “I suppose sleeplessness is one thing we have in common.”

Link looked at Ghirahim, confused. He sighed and glanced at the night sky. “I've never been able to sleep. At first I thought it was because I was too busy worshipping my master, but now that he's gone, I find that the habit’s carried over.” Ghirahim idly ran a hand through his hair, exposing the left side of his face. “It’s caused me some worry; as you know, I like for things to go as they should.” His features softened and he returned his gaze to Link. “Perhaps it's for the best, though; if I slept, I wouldn't be out here enjoying the evening.”

Link smiled and nodded, looking back at the sky. Though still blocked by clouds, the stars found their way through the barrier. Their light, alongside the moon’s, illuminated the ground with a soft white glow. The entire area was silent, save for the occasional chirp of a bug. Link sighed in contentment and began to think that this wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

He didn't know how or when, but eventually, Link fell asleep on the ground in front of the Goddess Statue. When he woke up, sunlight was streaming through the trees of Faron Woods. Stretching, he sat up and yawned as he tried to remember where he was last night. Memories of his conversation with Ghirahim came flooding back, and Link scrambled to his feet in case the demon was still there. Scanning the area, Link’s eyes fell on a scrap of paper sitting exactly where Ghirahim had stood last night. The boy picked up the paper and smiled to himself as he read the message.

_ “Sweet dreams, sky child.” _


End file.
